


His Ring

by JanecShannon



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: John thinks it's adorable, M/M, Married Couple, Sherlock really loves his ring, sherlockbbc-fic fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanecShannon/pseuds/JanecShannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John just got married. Sherlock is overly excited and showing the ring to everyone. <i>Everyone.</i></p><p>John finds this very amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt: http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/21231.html?thread=123646191#t123646191

John didn’t really notice it at first. Sherlock had always been one to make use of both his hands, though he wasn’t quite ambidextrous. Holding out one hand for a pen while the other adjusted a microscope. Tapping away at his phone with one while the other takes notes on a completely different subject. 

But then Sherlock caught the door and held it open for Mrs. Hudson, the plain gold band on his finger thunking quietly (though rather purposefully) against the old wood. John thought it a bit strange but Sherlock was a bit strange so he dismissed it... Until their landlady-not-housekeeper started tittering about Sherlock’s ring and how proud she was that he’d finally given her married ones of her own. Sherlock was almost visibly preening at the praise when Mrs. Hudson turned and caught John’s eye. She winked and patted his own left, ringed hand.

And just like that, little things that Sherlock had done for years suddenly drew his attention except... Except now when Sherlock held out his hand for a pen, for a case file, for his phone... he always held out his left hand instead whichever hand happened to closer. He caught doors for people he didn’t even know (always, always, always) with his left hand then watched with a slightly expectant look in his eyes. 

The first time he caught his husband smoking again, he’d been a hair’s breadth away from storming over and crushing the horrid white stick under his heel but then he’d realized who Sherlock was standing next to and it made him pause. Then his eyes caught a flash of gold and he couldn’t help but snort in laughter. 

The noise caught the attention of Lestrade, who glanced carefully between the detective and his blogger/husband as Sherlock lifted the cigarette to his lips. Instead of angry disappointment he was surprised to find an amused expression on the doctor’s face. 

“I thought he quit?”

The corners of the doctor’s lips turned up then pursed as he fought a smile and tried to drag them back down. “Oh, he did.”

“And you’re not... I dunno, upset?”

John snorted. “He’s not picked it up again. Watch him, he’s not inhaling.”

Which seemed a waste of a perfectly good cigarette to Greg, but sure enough he could see the way the detective’s jaw lowered with each “inhale” to make room for the smoke before he blew it out. “Then why...?” he started but caught the flash of gold and a smile graced his own lips. “Ah. How did you know?”

“Because Sherlock is having a cigarette break with Anderson.”


End file.
